shrekcharactersvskndwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
THIS IS MY PAGE NOW Intro Robbie: "Are you, uh, a real villain?" Bobbie: "Well, uh, technically... nah." Robbie: "Have you ever caught a good guy, like, uh, like a real superhero?" Bobbie: "Nah." Robbie: "Have you ever tried a disguise?" Bobbie: "Nah, nah..." Robbie: "Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains! Hook Hey! We are Number One Hey! We are Number One 1 Now listen closely Here's a little lesson in trickery This is going down in history If you wanna be a Villain Number One You have to chase a superhero on the run Just follow my moves, and sneak around Be careful not to make a sound (Shh) (No, don't touch that!) Hook We are Number One Hey! We are Number One We are Number One 2 Ha ha ha Now look at this net, that I just found When I say go, be ready to throw Go! (Throw it on him, not me!) (Ugh, let's try something else) Now watch and learn, here's the deal He'll slip and slide on this banana peel! (Ha ha ha, gasp! what are you doing!?) Outro Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba We are Number One Hey! Hey! It’s the Nutshack! (Yee, yee) It’s the Nutshack! (What he say?) It’s the Nutshack! (Oh, yes! Yeeeah) It’s the Nutshack! (Hey, I'm in that shit!) It’s the Nutshack! (Don't forget ya boy Angel!) It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!) It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!) It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack…) It’s the Nutshack! (Hey!) It’s the Nutshack! (This beat's knockin'!) It’s the Nutshack! (Wow!) It’s the Nutshack! 1: NUMP Phil’s from the soul, Jack’s from the P.I Horatio or Horat so big-eyed! Tito Dick, “Dickman”, baby! He raised Phil and loves the ladies Jack’s cool, he's lazy, he’s still learnin’ Otherwise Cherry Pie, he's still a virgin Chita, meet the freak of the week-ah! Phil’s homegirl, got Jack wanna keep her But it’s not happenin’, neither! Shakin’ like a seizure Hold up, let me spark this, take a breather Breathe that reefer in my lungs I got grapes, what you watchin’, son? [Chorus It’s the Nutshack! It’s the Nutshack! It’s the Nutshack! It’s the Nutshack! Intro SHUT. THE FUCK. UP SHUT. THE FUCK. UP Verse Poo poo, pee pee, penis and vagina Women with dicks and weak men with vaginas So fucking delicate like mommy’s fine china If you have complaints please wait your turn and line up I got a message for these little fags trynna Be a mommy’s boy and a teachers pet, pimple face, asswipe Looking like they just had a gyne-cologist Stick five fingers in your ass, no lube So what'cha gonna do? If you’re number one, shove it up your ass and make it number 2 (Oh) Ladies getting mad in the comments, and I’m hearing it You think it was a typo with these red lines and periods (Oooh) Ha ha no comma, bitches with their self esteem get out of the sauna My shit lies in the sewers, closing the hatch I only joke about diseases and reference that only you can catch (Ew, oh my god.) And if you think you’re fucking grown up Keep breathing heavy with your keyboard and fedora Hands around your dick with the kung-fu grip Stroking back and forth to My Little Pony clips bitch Go outside and ride a bike or something And get laughed at by kids to remind you that you are nothing And then, get hit by every car or truck that ever passes Your life flashes before your eyes, oh wait, it’s your Google Glasses Never mind faggot, just pick your ass up and take you to the closest sign faggot I’m not done yet, you get up and you go home Sit at your computer and open up Google Chrome And then look at tutorials on how to hang yourself at home And then you can hang yourself (Is that the end of the story? Ha ha ha ha ha, no son) Hook Kill yourself, please please kill yourself You should really kill yourselves Please please kill yourself You should really kill yourselves Outro (I got a little bit of that anal cream for your asshole)